Social network user profiles are well known. Members of the social network can input characteristics into the social network of various types, including generally personal characteristics and generally professional characteristics. Generally personal information can include name, age, gender, likes and dislikes, and place of residence, among other similar information. Generally, professional information can include information such as the member's job, employment status (e.g., employed, unemployed, employed but looking for a new job, etc), educational degrees, and experience, among other similar information. The social network can incorporate the characteristics into a profile that can be displayed on the social network to users of the social network who can thereby learn about the member corresponding to the profile.